The present invention relates to static structures such as buildings, and more particularly to a flood shield assembly which provides an exterior waterproof barrier for the building.
Various flood control techniques have been developed over the years in an attempt to protect land and buildings from floods. Some of these techniques include the construction of river embankments, soil conservation and reforestation. In spite of these techniques, flood waters may still at times reach and damage the structure as well as the interior contents of commercial and residential buildings. It is thus desirable to provide a means for protecting such buildings and their contents from the devastating effects of flood waters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,255 shows a trailer skirt designed to close off the open space between a house trailer and the ground. The skirt is utilized to give the trailer a more attractive appearance, to provide a storage area underneath the trailer, and to prevent wind from passing beneath the trailer floor. Such a skirt, however, would not protect the trailer against flood waters since it does not provide a fluid tight arrangement and does not extend upwardly along the walls of the trailer to protect the windows and doors.